1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to microwave ovens and in particular to means for controlling the dispositon of the food being cooked within the oven cavity during the cooking cycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of devices have been developed for rotating supports. Illustratively, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,515,443 of Joseph M. Redinger, an intermittently revolving display stand is provided wherein a plurality of cams cooperate with a pawl for intermittently rotating the display.
Peter H. Smith, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,259, shows an electronic oven having a motor-driven rotatable platform.
James E. Staats, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,562, shows a platform in a microwave oven cavity driven by a motor.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,151, Yasuo Shin shows a microwave cooking apparatus wherein a turntable is rotated by a drive motor.
Junzo Tanaka et al, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,778, show a microwave oven wherein a rotary table is rotated through magnetic coupling means.